Almost Juliet
by heliophobia
Summary: sequel to Call of the Wolf. Embry and Emma had had their fair share of hard times to remain in their relationship. With another problem heading their way, will they be able to conquer it? R&R plz! Summary sucks I know...
1. 9, 134

**1. 9, 134**

* * *

I rested my head on Embry's comfy shoulder as he drove his new car through town. It was summer and he had promised me a road trip. The golden sunlight made my hair lighten and shine in a most flattering way which I like. A slight hazel brown that contrasted well with my light eyes. Embry drove well with one hand on the wheel, the other wrapped around my shoulders as usual. I had made him wear a t-shirt, I didn't think it was usual for someone to drive half-naked on the highway and didn't want someone to interrupt a moment when we had one. Especially the girls in red sports cars riding awfully close to Embry's side to catch a glimpse. He wasn't remarkably hot, but he was pretty damn cute. His carefree smile and easy-going personality was a great virtue.

"Are we there yet?"

Embry laughed and tapped the wheel subconsciously.

"No. Do you know how far Port Townsend is from Washington?"

I rolled my eyes.

"No. But I ran and hitchhiked here and it took a shorter time."

Embry was silent but still had his carefree smile playing around the edges of his mouth. He had a nice mouth. I knew he was a great kisser; I spent almost every day trying to kiss him. It was almost addictive. Of course I get hooked easily, which I made a promise to myself to never do anything harmful, like drugs.

"Are you sure you want to go to Port Townsend? You know we can make a detour and go to I don't know…Vancouver?"

A trickle of electricity rose up my spine as his low seductive chuckle (which is very rare) erupted from his throat.

"Emma. We can't make a detour; it's like a two way high way to get from here to Port Angeles to Port Townsend. And Vancouver is in Canada sweetheart."

I smiled stupidly and blushed when he called me sweetheart. It seemed out of place sometimes but then I get used to it. Sometimes I'd throw in cutie into the sentence but he would cringe at the word and I'd have to go back calling him Embry. I guess it's different for guys. I'll never know. My first boyfriend was a psychotic blood sucking vampire—after I broke up with him—and had followed my trail all the way to La Push. And even then, when I was going out with—now deceased—him, I always just called him Riley, or Rye. I couldn't shorten Embry's name because it was my nick name—Em.

"Well can't we go to Port Angeles?" I asked.

He looked at me concerned and withdrew his arm that was around my shoulders to take my hand and give it a faint squeeze.

"Sorry babe, we passed Port Angeles a while back. We're almost there. I think…couple miles more? The sun is already setting, that's why the sky is that colour. You don't have to see your mom right away if you don't want to…"

I nodded and kissed his cheek. Embry knew everything. Everything that concerned me, my worries, my happiness and whenever I get jealous.

"That girl is back again." I mumbled.

A skinny brunette with a prominent nose and large lips drew her Honda close to the car and honked a couple of times. Embry ignored her and continued driving. A couple more honks later Embry slowed down and drove to the next lane behind her.

"Why did you do that?"

I was smiling. _Bonus point for Embry for not giving in to flirtatious girl._

"She was distracting me, and was very rude."

I blinked. "How so?"

He checked the mirrors a couple of times and then leaned down to kiss my lips, and then was right back to driving.

"I have a girlfriend who's gorgeous, funny, my life and soul. If she couldn't see I was already taken than she has no feelings for me what so ever."

The sun began to set, slowly descending below the hills and mountains and throwing everything into purple-y shadows. A sign soon loomed closer after a few more hours and it bore those usual happy greetings:

_Welcome to Port Townsend._

_Population 9, 134_

"Welcome home Em." Embry whispered.

I gulped. I did not want to go home.

* * *

The motel was quite comfy, and affordable. Thanks to Embry's pay raise as a part-time lifeguard back in La Push. I flopped down on the soft mattress and began to relax. I felt the bed shifting in weight as Embry joined me, throwing the blankets off and holding me close to him. He was warm. Like always. He whispered my name over and over until we both fell asleep.

I dreamt of the Ocean. It was a glistening glass of aqua blue. Diamond like water drops sparkled everywhere. It was beautiful, I kicked up sand and it turned to flower petals. I laughed and ran hand in hand with my cutie—no matter how much he hated it I'll always think of him as that—and raced towards the wide open water.

The sun disappeared and the once bright blue Ocean was drowned in black liquid. Dark, luminous grey clouds swirled in great masses in the sky. A terrible storm occurred and I was trapped in it. Wind blew in tight circles like multiple tornadoes sucking up the petals and scratched my bare skin like tiny pins. Embry's hand held mine too tight. I watched with my large dinner plate eyes as he was ripped away from me.

I woke screaming. My hair a fright over my face. I searched for Embry's warmth only to be blinded by a stream of light.

"Miss Cassell. You are safe. I am officer Tanner. Did this man hurt you in any way?"

Unsteadily I stood up and brushed my hair out of my eyes to stare at a cop. Behind him I heard Embry grunt as he tried to free himself from three large officers.

"Miss Cassell?" The man asked again.

"What the hell is going on?! Why are you arresting him?" I screeched, only noticing the glint of metal around Embry's wrists.

"Mr.…" The cop looked at his note pad and continued, "Mr. Call is being charged with the kidnapping of Miss Cassell—you."

* * *

_Yes, yes, yes…The sequel is FINALLY here! It's a short first chapter but it'll get longer. Tell me what you think, or yell at me for taking so long, take your pick! (please pick the first choice sniff)_


	2. Queen of the Cassell

**2. Queen of the Cassell**

* * *

My eyes were wide again as I stared at Embry through the two-way mirror that they always show in CSI programs. I couldn't believe it. I knew perfectly well that Embry did NOT kidnap me. How stupid. I would know if I was being kidnapped—teen-napped? Why couldn't these doughnut eating cops see the giant misunderstanding?

Embry was looking at his hands as two officers in uniform interrogated him. He looked calm, but I could see the little tremors down his arms. Either he _was _scared, or he was really, really mad.

One of the cops was on the phone, constantly blabbing about catching the kidnapper, how I was safe—duh, I'm with Embry, I would always be safe with Embry with me—and that the person on the other line could come in to get me. Now _that _was worrying. WHO was going to get me? The cops were IDIOTS! What if the person who is supposed to get me WAS a kidnapper? Or a psycho serial killer that plots out creepy ways to get to teens? Who knew? It could be someone who escaped from a mental asylum who would any moment march in here with a revving chainsaw? (Embry and I watched Chainsaw Massacre before going on the road trip).

Officer Tanner looked at me as if I was a victim. His worried eyes made me want to puke all over his shiny, leather shoes. What kind of cop wears leather shoes to work?

"Miss Cassell?" He said, sitting beside me, sipping his Mocha Latte.

"Emma." I said, not looking at him.

"Emma. Your mom is here to claim you—."

"What?"

"—and press charges on Mr. Embry Call."

I couldn't believe it. It was mom. Mom who called in stating that I was missing…

I groaned. How could I have been so stupid? But mom is in a coma…wasn't she? She should be in the hospital. No cure—not that I DON'T want her to be awake…it's just that—what about Embry? I groaned again when I remembered how I had left the house in its state. My broken nose had been disgusting. Blood would have been everywhere. What have I done? I looked at Embry again and back at Officer Tanner, enjoying his too sweet coffee.

"W-where's my mom?" I asked cautiously.

Officer Tanner perked up and smiled. "She's in the lobby waiting for you." His breath was strong and too Mocha Latte sweet.

I marched down the hall and passed a couple of corners and offices before I reached the lobby. And there was my mom, wearing her usual brown trench coat, usual "mom" attire—the white v-neck sweater I had got her for Christmas, and black yoga pants—wide-eyed and curled dark hair pulled back into a tight ponytail.

When she saw me she yelped as if she saw a ghost. _Well I could've been if I hadn't ran to La Push and got attacked my crazy, stalker ex-boyfriend. _

"E-Emma?" She whispered.

I couldn't help but roll my eyes. Doesn't she even recognize her own daughter?

"Yeah mom, it's me." I said, sounding like a typical rebellious teenager.

"_Ohmygosh_, are you okay? I was so worried honey! The house was in such a mess—the FURNITURE! And you were gone and there were so much blood—WHERE DID YOU GO YOUNG LADY?"

There's my mom for you. I think she hit early menopause. My mom had me when she was really young. Like in her early twenties. She tries to be like those mothers on T.V. and now she developed a split personality of what mothers are supposed to be like. _Great mom—eye-roll._

I couldn't help but wonder if the lack of oxygen from her comatose state made her slightly delusional.

"I…" What was I going to say? My mother found her house almost trashed—the poor couch, she probably threw that away—and covered with my blood. "I-It was Riley."

"Riley?" She said, looking slightly startled. She always was fond of Riley. _Ohmygosh_, we both have bad taste in guys…besides Embry, Embry was the best thing that EVER happened to me.

"Yes mom, Riley. I dumped him while you were at the hospital. He was starting to get…clingy." I tried to give some truth into my lie but it was hard to make it sound believable for my mother's ears. "He kind of broke into the house and threatened to kill himself if we didn't get back together. He held a knife to himself, I was scared! So I lunged at the knife and cut myself. We both kind of freaked. Um, my…friend was with me and he freaked too, he kind of fought Riley when he saw all the blood. I guess he thought Riley stabbed me or something. Riley was kind of out cold and my friend and I ran like hell out of there. I was too scared to go back in mom."

That was the best I could do. I told her I hurt myself, just in case they did some forensic magic to test the DNA or something. "I can't believe you pressed charges against my savior!"

My mother scoffed when I said "savior" I had to admit, it was a tad dramatic.

"So you run off with this boy to GOD KNOWS WHERE and check into a motel?" My mother was getting heated.

I was suddenly angry. I wasn't the one who got knocked up at twenty! I had more morals than she ever had or ever will. I was responsible. I_ was the one that took care of you when dad was sent away after abusing us. _I_ was the one who cleaned and threw away all of your liquor. I was the one who felt guilty about your drunk driving and got into a car accident, thinking I didn't _

_throw enough of that vodka down the drain. And who gets charged? EMBRY! Where the HELL is the justice?_

"Don't press the charges mom. You should be grateful for Embry."

"_Embry_?" She said in a disgusting nasally voice, "what kind of name is _that_?"

I huffed and crossed my arms. I was clearly showing signs of annoyance, but I don't think she noticed, or she was doing a good show of ignoring my feelings.

"It's a name mom."

"_Embry_…" she said again in that voice, "I think I heard that name in this soap opera I once watched…"

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever mom. Can you bail him out now?"

She gave me a stern look as if I threatened to put my foot up her butt. Finally after 2 long excruciating minutes she sighed and talked to Officer Tanner—which to my horror was standing behind me all along.

Embry came out looking a little disturbed. I rushed to him, my eyes probably were dinner plates again as I scrutinized every inch of him. _Did they torture you? Hurt you?_ My eyes tried to say.

He gave me a weak smile and shook his head. "I'm fine Em." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and was about to kiss me when I coughed.

He took a small step backwards and looked at me taken aback.

My mother stood in the corner signing papers, mumbling to herself. I looked back at Embry with sad eyes. _It's not over yet…sorry. _"My mom." I whispered.

He looked at my young looking mother and stared, stunned. "I thought…"

"Yeah, I did too. Looks like a miracle I didn't expect…" I said with such a tone that I surprised myself.

Embry slid his hand around mine and gave it a small squeeze. I looked up at him, sorry, and yet happy. He was still with me.

"So why did you look so weird when you came out? They didn't do anything to you did they?"

He shook his head but looked grim. "They accused me of kidnapping you. It made me feel dirty."

I _tsked _and gave a squeeze of my own. "No. The only thing you kidnapped was my heart. But that doesn't count; I willingly gave it to you." I flinched at how cheesy my words were.

"Dido." He said under his breath.

He snuck a peck on my cheek before my mom turned around and gave Embry one of her severe looks.

_Oh boy..._

* * *

_A/N: Sorry for the slow update! Hope this somewhat clears things up._


	3. Soap

**3. Soap**

* * *

Eating dinner with my suspicious mother is not one I'd like to do a second time, much less the first. Every move that Embry makes, her eyes flicker towards his large frame as though he was a feral animal, and could launch itself upon her in a blink of an eye. Embry kept his head down, trying his best not to messy himself as he wolfed down the pot roast. I played around with the corn, pushing them into the edges, piling them, scattering them and then centering them in the middle. My pot roast slice was growing cold but I still nibbled at the edges as mother continued the interrogation.

"What school do you attend Mr. Call?" She said, sounding too prissy and a little bit stuck up.

Embry froze, his fork half way to his mouth, his jaw hanging, waiting for the tender slice of roast to be popped into his mouth. Carefully, he set the fork down and cleared his throat.

"I go to La Push High School Ma'am. "

I suppressed a laugh. Embry saying ma'am was like Paul singing "Do you believe in love?" by Cher. I watched as my mother's eyebrow arched in curiosity, she too, set down her fork.

"La Push High School? I've never heard of this school."

I rolled my eyes in exasperation. How many schools does she even know? She doesn't even know the name of the school I had attended here in Port Townsend. And it was named after the town we lived in.

I coughed and my mother looked at me like I thrown up a lung. I gave a gentler cough and stood up.

"Uh, Embry can you help me clear the table?"

He quickly ate the last pieces on his plate and jumped up to help me. I couldn't keep my eyes off of him, even with my mother in the room, I was stuck in temptation. I haven't kissed him in…well yesterday but it seemed like an eternity. He took the plates from my hands and kissed my forehead, knowing how I felt like usual. I could see the lust in his eyes as he pulled away and turned on the faucet to clean off the gravy. After a few minutes or so, the "Queen of the _Cassell_" left the kitchen to watch some soap opera program on the T.V. that had survived the attack of the vampires the last time I was here.

I shivered and Embry came up behind me, wrapping his protective arms around my waist. I brought my head up to kiss him. Eagerly, he pressed his hot lips to mine. My hands meandered over his lean body, his tight muscles flexing at my touch. The nape of his neck was comfortable as I rested my head there and he kissed my jaw.

But it was over when he froze and stepped around me, cleaning the dishes in a hurry.

"What's wrong?" I asked unhappily.

He looked over my shoulder and nodded subtly and returned to the dishes. I pretended to tuck my hair behind my ear as I looked over my shoulder, my mother's eyes watched me as I scrutinized a particular spot on the counter.

"She doesn't like me does she…" Embry whispered.

I could barely hear him.

"Nonsense, Embry, everyone loves you."

"Everyone besides the mother of the one I love…" He sighed and smiled at me.

I kissed his cheek and started drying the dishes he had washed.

"You know…we could always go back to La Push…" I bit my lip and looked up at him through the curtains of my hair. "I bet Quil misses me." I giggled.

He rolled his eyes and passed me another dish. "He better not miss you too much or there's going to be a WWF smack down."

I tried to imagine it. Embry shirtless—unlike now, where he had to hide his delicious satin body underneath a light t-shirt—and wrestling at First Beach, in the sand…

"What are you all happy about?" He nudged me gently.

"Nothing," I blushed.

"Tell me." His dark, dark eyes smothered me.

His wiped dish bubbles onto my nose and I scoffed and grabbed the soapy sponge. I guess you could say we had a water fight in the kitchen. Water, soap…it was everywhere. My mother was horrified as she ran to the kitchen door and watched me shriek and laugh as he put more soap on my shirt and crushed my to his chest with his arms.

"Haven't you destroyed the house enough?!" She yelled.

I immediately quieted. Embry tried to hold back his fits of laughter, I nudged him hard in his stomach. I sucked in breath but I knew I didn't hurt him. Those abs weren't there for nothing.

"Um…we decided to clean the kitchen too!" I tried.

Embry looked around and saw the puddles we made on the ground and grabbed a dish rag and threw it on the ground and started mopping it up.

"And the floor…?" I tried again, my voice raising a couple octaves.

My mother gave a disbelieving look at me and glared at Embry as he stood up and drained the sink.

"I think it's time for you to leave Mr. Call."

"Mom!"

"What do you think you're doing Emma Cassell? I come home from the hospital, hoping to see you here to greet me after my accident. And all I get is my house trashed, blood everywhere, the FURNITURE!?" She clucked her tongue.

"Mom…" I said in a low voice. "What I'm doing is living a life I never had that you never gave me. So if my being happy offends you I'm sorry. Embry let's go."

I grabbed Embry's hand and marched past my stunned mother.

Inside the truck I glared moodily out the window and kept my eyes away from the mirrors. I look too much like my mother.

"Emma…" Embry said in a tight voice.

"I'm fine…really. I just need to cool down." I could hear the squeak in my voice, a sign that I was fighting back tears, and he knew it.

"Emma honey…" He soothed me as a tear rolled down my cheek. His warm hands brushing away strands of my damp hair as I sobbed into his shoulder. "Shh…shh, it's alright."

I blinked my eyes fast, trying to quell my tears. I regained control over my shaking body and looked at his moist shirt. "Sorry…" I mumbled.

"Nah, who needs it?" He gave me a devious grin as he stripped it off.

I laughed through my tears and sniffed.

"Let's go home. I bet you want to see me and Quil have a WWF show down."

"Definitely."

* * *

_A/N: SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYY!! (_


	4. The Third Wheel

**4. The Third Wheel**

**

* * *

  
**

It was just wishful thinking that we would get out of Port Townsend without some extra baggage. Embry had stopped by the local Reservation, a little Island out in the Ocean. I remembered to sneak back into my house, knowing my mother would be at her early workout sessions with her girlfriends, celebrating with twenty-five kilometer runs and a gigantic cake at the end to gorge. I grabbed everything I practically owned. Photo albums of my best friends who have forgotten me, my journal that I had abandoned, clothing that I needed—bras, underwear, my slacks and jeans that I loved—I left the fancy clothing at home, knowing I would never need them ever again. Well I took a strapless summer dress just in case. I left the teddy bear Riley had got me last year and never regretted it. Amongst all my stuff was mother. She saw Embry's truck and hopped in without a word; apparently she also had packed all her stuff and decided to tag along. I could see Embry fidgeting in his seat as he glanced several times in the rear-view mirror. I guess he was checking if my mom was going to sprout horns.

"Mom, I don't need a chaperone." I said between clenched teeth as I slammed the door shut.

Mother looked at me with narrowed eyes, her arms still firmly crossed over her chest.

I stared at her, I wasn't budging and it was perfectly clear that she wouldn't budge either. We could sit here for a decade or more still glaring with each other if Embry didn't clear his throat nervously. I watched as my mom flicked her eyes towards my lean, tall, tanned, and perfectly sculpted man.

"Emma, maybe…well…maybe she should come…"

My jaw dropped in shock. Embry knew how much I disliked my mother. I've been through hell and she had just pushed me down further. Not bothering to help, to bother, to care.

"Embry!" I hissed.

Embry looked at me with those sweet, chocolate eyes, a hypnotic cheat that he always used.

"Come one sweetheart, what could be the harm?"

I shuddered to wonder such thoughts.

* * *

We arrived at La Push two days later. It took longer than usual due to my mother's irritating protests on Embry's "maniac" driving and her obsessions with stopping at every rest stop we passed.

I could see it on Embry's face that inviting my mother back home with us WAS worse than he thought. I kissed his brow when my mother shouted again about him hitting an imaginary bird. Embry would never do that…well he was nervous…and who could blame him.

"EMMA CASSELL. What do you think you're doing?"

I turned around in my seat as Embry began to park on Sam's drive-way and changed gears, relief that he was finally home, worried that the devil was in the back seat.

"I'm kissing my _boyfriend_ mom. It's what people in relationships do. They show each other they love them. Unlike most people who ignore their own blood and let them fend for themselves for 4 years."

I tensed as I watched the hand fly up. I squared my shoulders but bowed my head, the coward that I was.

Embry wrapped his arms around me and looked at my mother with such wrath it was out of place on his usually kind face.

"You don't have seniority here." Was all he said.

My mother gulped. Embry was shaking and his muscles were flexed, each tendon like wrapped metal. Hard, and lethal. My mother didn't have to know everything to know Embry is not someone to be provoked.

We got out of the truck silently, only to be greeted by Quil, leaping forwards in only cut off shorts.

One arm was wrapped tightly around my waist the other around Embry.

"Holy cow this place has been boring without you guys. Jacob looked like he was attending a funeral, I think I caught him crying one time 'Oh Embry, my lovely Embry!'" He snickered.

I laughed out loud as Embry tackled Quil to the ground.

It was a relief to see Quil. He made everything seem carefree and light hearted. Actually, most of the pack here are like that. Well, except for Paul.

"Who are you?"

My laugh hung in the air, cut half way with my mother's snobbish voice.

"Me?" Laughed Quil under Embry's headlock. "I'm Quil, who's the old lady Emma?"

"I happen to be her mother!" She slammed the truck door behind her as she approached Quil.

The boys stood up tall, towering over her. They really didn't have to try. Quil alone, with his beefy, broad structure was enough to raise the hairs on the back of your neck when he's in a bad mood.

"Whoa lady, take a chill pill." He frowned.

I gulped as I glanced from my mother to Quil. I could see the colour change from her usual pale powdered complexion to a vibrant shade of pink.

"Excuse me but—."

"Uh mom! Why don't I help you unpack? I bet you'll like Emily, she's an amazing cook. And she's expecting!" I said, trying to break the tension.

My mother looked at me stubbornly and barked "expecting what?"

I rolled my eyes out of habit, knowing that she hated it. "She's pregnant mom."

"Well, of course. I knew what you meant. I'm not an idiot Emma. Now how old is this Emily?" She asked as she began to unpack her luggage.

"She's twenty." I said freely.

It seemed so normal for me, but for my mother it seemed like something to be embarrassed about.

"Twenty? She's expecting a child at twenty?! Do these people know anything? Do they—."

"MOM!" I shouted. She was something to be embarrassed about. "You have no right to judge my friend when you had me at a young age too. Emily was much older than you." I growled.

"Emma? Is that you?" I could hear Emily's labored walking towards us. Her belly swollen and as round as the moon. "I thought I heard your voice. Oh and who is this? Is this your mother, why you look just like her."

God I hope not.

Mother scrutinized Emily with wide eyes. I had no doubt that she was looking at Emily's scars. I tugged on her wrist to pull her attention away. Why did my mom have to be so rude?

"Let's get your stuff inside, _mother._" I bit off each word with a forced smile.

The other wolf boys came out to greet and help with our luggage. Mother scrutinized each in turn. Each looking so alike and so different. I knew she hated them the first time she laid eyes on them. Shirtless, tall, muscular. I bit my lip as Embry steered me away from the commotion of unloading things from the truck into the woods.

"Phew…I did NOT expect that."

"I told you so; you should have just kicked her out at the curb." I mumbled.

"Aw come on, you don't mean that. I mean, she's not THAT bad, right?"

Oh, my dear, dear Embry. Boy do I have a lot in store for you.

* * *

_A/N: Again! Sorry for the delay. It has been more than half a year and I'm SO sorry. If you even read this chapter all the way you are amazing truly. If you even GLANCED at this chapter you're amazing. But even if you did you wouldn't be reading this…okay time for me to shut up…_


End file.
